The Most unexpected and anticipated Romance
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: Something has come over Draco, Wait until his father hears about -This-!   I do not own these characters, J.K.Rowling does!    Follow me on Twitter -    MioneJGranger7   to see what im working on, just to say Hi! Request a story OR to RP with me!   TBC?


An unexpected romance

Hermione, lately had been on her own a lot, Harry had an interest in Ginny and Ron was with the half-wit Lavender Brown. All the other girls in her house were swooning over the 6th years and Hermione, well; the guy she liked was gone. She spent more and more of her time in the library at any interval she could, she worked on studying for her NEWTS which, were approaching quickly. One evening she snuck into the library under Harry's cloak of invisibility as it was after lights out. Sat at her favourite bench by the window, she heard someone in the restricted section; her heart pounding in her mouth, worried it was Snape or worse – Filch, she pulled the cloak over her and slowly went to investigate. The figure was concealed in the shadows, from what she could tell, they were tall, lean, a student possibly? With very light hair... the only student she could think of was Malfoy... But surely he wouldn't be in the library, would he? She crept closer, keeping enough distance to be safe but close enough to see the figure more clearly. She could see they were reaching for a book in the 'Love and other emotions' section, this would be a strange book for someone like Malfoy to borrow... he only had one emotion – 'Hate!' but maybe that's why he needed it? She decided there was no need for her to pry any more, but as she decided to leave, the figure stepped out from the shadows and spoke,  
>"Not so fast, Granger" they practically spat her name, the voice was familiar but she didn't dare to turn around and face them, how could they tell she was there?<br>"What would a _mudblood _like you be doing, skulking around the library late at night?" she knew instantly it was Malfoy! Her blood boiled,  
>"I do <em>Not<em> skulk anywhere, it is you who skulks and slithers into places you are not welcome!" she hissed, unwrapping the cloak, she turned to see his face, his eyes were red and bloodshot, as if he had been crying, her frown evened out leaving a look of concern on her face,  
>"Mal- I mean, Draco... what happened?" she whispered as she took a step closer, she didn't know what was coming over her, the compulsion to be affectionate to him had taken her over, she outstretched an arm as if to touch him, she still didn't know why she was doing this! Maybe it was just to check she wasn't dreaming? That must be it...<br>"Nothing you nosey mud- troll.." he said, looking slightly apologetic towards her, he stepped back into the shadows, she took this as a sign to go, grabbing the cloak and the book she wanted, she left very quickly.

While sat in potions with Snape, she couldn't help but feel self conscious as Malfoy stared at her, it had been 3 days since their meeting in the library but it was still on her mind, she couldn't get over the feeling of compassion and concern for him, the way he looked, how he smelt... how he smelt? "Hermione, you must have inhales too many fumes from the Lab!" she thought to herself, shaking her head she regained concentration in making an aging potion.

After class she waited behind to clear up, she wasn't in a rush to go back to the common room to be ignored by her friends so what was the harm in assisting a teacher, even if it was one she wasn't fond of. Once the task of packing away was complete, Snape thanked her in the best way he could without saying it directly and awarded her 5 points towards her house, he dismissed her and she stepped into the corridor. Smiling at the thought of Snape trying to find words instead of thanking her, she didn't spot someone sat in the bay of the giant, bewitched window, not until she passed it,  
>"Hey there M-M-Mione..." he desperately tried not to call her mudblood, she smiled slightly, but remembered this was the guy who had tormented her for the past 5 years!<br>"What do you want Draco?" she kept walking, trying to avoid eye contact, but he was right behind her, she noticed the way he smelt again, like parchment and mint...  
>"I was hoping you could do me a favour..." she rolled her eyes, a favour would mean being friendly...<br>"A favour? What's in it for me Malfoy?" she smirked, she liked having authority and sounding like she was in charge of this situation, he was now walking by her side, taking two of her books and putting them under his arm,  
>"Well Granger, anything you want..." he smirked as he stared at her face, she bit her delicate, rosy lip before coming to a decision, sort of...<br>"What kind of favour? Sneak into the girls' bathroom and steal towels? Hide the Gryffindor brooms before a tournament?" she narrowed her eyes and looked up and down Draco expecting to see him armed with his wand, but instead she found herself thinking how much he had changed, how he was not, relatively attractive, "SNAP OUT OF IT" she thought to herself, a smile crossed his face,  
>"I'm taking that as a yes" but before she could defend herself he started again "I want you to tutor me" she was so surprised she let a little gasp escape her mouth, he smiled at this, something told her he was enjoying making her feel pressured and uncomfortable.<br>"Well, I, Ermm, when?" that was the most intelligent she could come out with?  
>"anything, everything, whatever... just help me Granger and it will be worth your while!" he smirked once more before opening the Gryffindor entrance for her and stepped inside placing the books on the table. Thanking him Hermione smiled and he smiled back – a nice, not creepy smile! And he left.<p>

It was Saturday evening when there was a tapping at the girls dorm window, it was an owl for Hermione, she took the letter from its beak, gave it a bit of Leprechaun chocolate and dismissed it. Unfolding the paper, a huge smile crossed her face and her heart started to beat in her chest,  
>" Hermione, I need your help with an assignment, meet me on the astronomy tower by 7pm, please try not to be late. D."<br>She smiled and looked up, what was the time?  
>"Ginny! What's the time!" she asked all excited, Ginny didn't look away from the letter Harry had written her,<br>"It's about 6.50pm" she mumbled. Hermione grabbed her jacket and ran out of the dorm. Walking so quickly it was verging on running, Hermione was clutching her books against her chest and her jacket over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, a seemingly nervous Draco was sat at the astronomy tower trying to decide what to do if Hermione didn't show up. He had lit several beacons with the bluebell flames he had mastered a year ago, laid a blanket down to prevent the inevitable cold backsides and legs and had brought some food along with school supplies, this was most defiantly out of character! When Hermione arrived she was slightly out of breath and worked out she was early, with a smile she straightened up and looked over the opposite edge of the tower to where Malfoy stood, he didn't want to scare her so he simply walked over to her and stood next to her, she still jumped a little, but she wasn't afraid of him,  
>"Okay, I got your owl, why the secrecy?" she asked looking around the tower when she saw they study zone he had put together, she gasped at how he had thought of everything, she looked back at him, only to see he was closer, their bodies inches away, she could feel his breath slowly graze her skin, she shuddered slightly before he stepped back, puffing out his chest slightly,<br>"I need your help on charms homework, and I hate asking for help..." the two sat down and she helped him go through his notes and highlighted the important spells and chants to remember, the tow were settling into one another's company, laughing, joking and confessing to one another, suddenly Hermione let slip,  
>"Draco, why are you being so nice?" he stopped laughing and looked her straight in the eyes,<br>"You're not the only one who takes refuge in the library Hermione... I see you in there, I hear you muttering about your 'friends' deserting you, I know how that feels... my father is one of the most hated people in the school... people like me because they have to, not because they want to" he didn't break eye contact for even a second, she suddenly felt something new, something really powerful towards him, but he spoke again before she could ask any more questions,  
>"I don't get why that Weasel overlooked you for that troll Lavender, I can't see how Potter missed you!" this time he broke contact and looked away as Hermione was left trying to decide what to do next,<br>"So, it that why you have been nicer to me in class?" he nodded, "Don't hiss or purposely go out of your way in the corridor to avoid me? He nodded again, "and why you are calling me Hermione..." but before she could finish, her lips were locked in a powerful kiss, at first Hermione squirmed and pulled back but Draco had one arm around her waist and another holding the back of her head. Soon she found herself melting into him, there was no point resisting, she just gave in. Her lips parted and the two embraced passionately. The two just absorbed one another's company, a lonely girl whose friends hadn't been there recently, and a boy who doesn't have many friends. They were perfect for one another, they were both smart, she was strict, he was fun, she was book smart and he understood people.

Draco pulled back, smiling he laid down on the rug and Hermione laid down next to him, his arm securing her against his body, their body heat warming one another as they discussed future 'tutoring' sessions.


End file.
